The Time of Our Lives
by amandathereader
Summary: "It's something unpredictable but in the end it's right. I hope you had the time of your life". A collection of Vampire Academy one-shots  Read and Review :D
1. Introduction

**Introduction**

**Hello, fellow fanfiction readers and writers. After reading fanfiction for a while I finally got around to writing some of my own. So…here is the intro:**

**This will be a collection of Vampire Academy one-shots. Some may be shorter than others and more drabble-like but I'm working on writing in more detail and making stories longer. I don't have a day to post because I don't always have time to write during the week.**

**I usually use events from my daily life to write but if you have any suggestions for prompts feel free to leave them in a review or to PM me.**

**Don't forget to review and constructive criticism is always welcome.**

**Sincerely,**

**Supermandybear**

**:) :P :D**


	2. Suspicion

**AN: Hello readers. This is my first fanfiction. It's just a one shot so I won't be adding any other chapters. Please read and review :D. (any advice, tips or constructive criticism is welcome)**

**And thanks to Nicia for being my beta. (Go check out her stories, they're really good!) **

**This takes place during Blood Promise. Happy Reading!**

**supermandybear**

Lissa sat up sharply and glanced around the room dizzily. It was dark but her eyes were able to adjust quickly and so, after a few seconds she was able to see the room clearly. A headache started to thump behind her temples, and she squeezed her eyes shut in the hopes that the gesture would ease the pressure in her head. She looked around once more and almost screamed.

There were bodies in the room. Dead or alive, she couldn't tell. From her slumped position in the desk chair she could see two of them. One was a woman's body sprawled out on the floor. Her long brown hair covered her face from Lissa's view. The other body was a man's. He was half sprawled across the woman and lying on his stomach in a way that Lissa couldn't see his face.

Hundreds of situations ran through her head, pictures popping in her mind, to explain this situation. _We were kidnapped, we were taken by Strigoi, the Strigoi had killed off the other two and were coming for me next._On and on her brain tried to figure something out. And just as she was about to let out a blood-curdling scream, a figure on the bed moved. Lissa froze.

The man sat up, steadying himself as he almost rolled off the bed in the process. He looked over at Lissa; his emerald green eyes seemed to glow in the dark as he ran a hand through his messy brown hair.

"Hey, Cousin, you looked kind of freaked and I have to say, it's not a great look for you."

It was Adrian, which meant the woman on the floor was Avery. Relief had flooded into her as soon as she had heard Adrian say 'cousin', the term royals used to address each other sometimes. Lissa relaxed back into her chair, not even realizing that she had been so tensed.

"I'm fine; I just scared myself by jumping to conclusions."

Adrian stared over at her a minute, probably trying to see if all the alcohol he had drank the night before had left his system enough to see her aura. He regarded her before he sighed, signaling that he was giving up, as he rolled over and went back to sleep.

Lissa let out a little laugh. She then stood up cautiously, trying not to fall, and stumbled over to the bathroom. Once she'd flicked the light on she realized that they were in her suite in guest housing at Court. A small frown pulled at her lips as she checked her phone for any missed calls from Christian. There were none. _That's strange._ Little flashes of last night's events were starting to prickle her memory. It was coming back to her that they had all been drunk from the party last night and stumbled through the door before collapsing in different places around the room. She rummaged around in the cabinet for some aspirin. The killer headache she had from her hangover was becoming increasingly worse and it now felt like her head was going to explode.

Lissa kept trying to remember what exactly had happened at the party and why Christian hadn't called. _Christian would have called her to say good night, wouldn't he? He would have called to see if everything was okay, right?_

After finally finding the aspirin, Lissa turned around to look at herself in the mirror. She gasped at the sight before her. She looked like the definition of horrible. Her eyes were bloodshot. Her hair was a tangled mess. Her dress was crooked and hanging off her shoulders.

Then Lissa fully remembered what had happened. Avery had taken Lissa, Adrian, Christian, and Jill to a party at Court. She had drunk a lot. She had been dancing on a table and fallen off. But before she could hit the ground Aaron had caught her. And she kissed him. _Crap_.

Well that would might explain why Christian hadn't called but how exactly did he find out. If that was the reason that he hadn't called her he must be furious. And Lissa, knowing Christian a lot better than most people, figured he must be feeling really hurt too. He had probably talked to Jill last night and that must have been how he found out. Lissa flinched a little as the thought entered her mind. She could hear the bitterness in her name even as she thought it. She really didn't mean to be unkind to the young moroi girl; it was just that Christian was her boyfriend so it was natural that she was jealous. She thought that over again her head. _Christian is my boyfriend… or maybe_was_my boyfriend is the better thing to say after the party._

Now she needed to figure out why she had kissed Aaron or even drank that much in the first place. She was never really the type of person who enjoyed going to parties. That was always Rose. _Rose_. The name brought tears to her eyes. Rose was gone. She had gone to chase after Dimitri, to free his soul, and she might never be come back. She might not be able to come back. More and more tears welled up in Lissa's eyes, but she refused to cry. She had to be able to miss Rose but not cry about it or else she would be bawling her eyes out every minute of the day.

Her mind wandered back to the drinking problem. It had first started when they had begun to hang out with Avery. Avery would begin drinking and always end up offering Lissa a drink. And whenever they would hang out with Avery, Lissa always seem to get this fuzzy feeling in her head. She always felt like she had to go along with whatever Avery was going to do. She always felt like whatever Avery suggested she _had_ to do it.

_It almost felt like compulsion but it couldn't be. Avery was an air user and only spirit user would be able to use compulsion on another moroi. And only a really strong spirit user who is__had__a lot of power would be able to use compulsion on another spirit user. Could Avery be lying? Spirit users were able to maintain a low control over other elements. But__there__would have been gold in__Avery's aura if she was a spirit use,__aura and there__wasn't any__. Unless she was able to hide her aura__…__but that would take a lot of power. Was it even possible? Was Avery a spirit us-_

Just then Avery's eyelids fluttered open.

She sat up and looked over at Lissa, her blue-gray eyes peering through the bathroom door. A sly smile slid over Avery's face as Lissa's eyes glazed over. And just like that all the seeds of suspicion vanished from the Dragomir Princess's pretty little head.


	3. Spirit

**AN: Okay so a couple of things I wanted to say before you read,**

**- When I said that I won't be adding any other chapters I just meant chapters pertaining to that first one-shot. Just to clear that up if anyone was confused.**

**- I can see that a lot of people are reading but no one is reviewing. That kind of sucks because I want to know if you guys like this so…PLEASE REVIEW **

**- The title of the first chapter was Suspicion (I forgot to write that)**

**- This chapter is un-beta'd but I wanted to post it.**

**Anyway…Happy Reading (and reviewing!)**

**Disclaimer: I, supermandybear (aka Amanda), do not nor ever will own Vampire Academy and its characters and plots. It belongs to the awesome Richelle Mead. **(I forgot to put this last chapter, oops)

* * *

><p><strong>2. Spirit (Lissa POV)<strong>

Even though Rose and I were on the run, we still went to school. It wasn't exactly something Rose wanted to do but since I wanted to Rose went along with it. She always did things like that just to make me happy and make sure I was okay. In fact, she still does things like that.

Another thing she did to make me happy was go to our school's football games with me. It wasn't really that Rose didn't like the games it was more because the games were played at night. There were actually two things she didn't like about the football games; 1) There might be Strigoi because it was dark and 2) Rose had wanted to try out for the team but they wouldn't let her because she was a girl.

I wasn't there so much for the game but to watch the cheerleaders. I would always find myself cheering with them from the bleachers. I was shouting out things like "we've got spirit, yes we do, we've got spirit, how 'bout you?". I would later find out that I actually did have spirit.

I wanted to cheer so desperately, so one year I tried out for the team. It started out just fine and I was doing well but it didn't exactly end on a good note. They put me at the top of the pyramid because I was the lightest. Everything was going perfectly fine until somebody sneezed. I fell off, broke my arm, lost my school spirit and my will to be world's best cheerleader flew out the window.

**Now it is time for you to click the review button and for me to do my homework (bleh *insert sad face because I'm gonna be up 'til 12 and I'm tired now*).**

**REVIEW!**

**supermandybear**


	4. Phone Call

**AN: Okay, so I'm super happy for two reasons…**

**First, I finally got a review (yay! My first review!), so thank you very much ****XxDeadlyBlackRosexX, this chapter is dedicated to you.**

**And second, I made the Mock Trial team at my school (super yay!) and I am super happy about that because I thought I did really bad at the try-outs.**

**This is not beta'd, I just felt like putting it up. It has a tiny spoiler from Bloodlines so if you haven't read Bloodlines some parts might not make sense.**

**Disclaimer: I, supermandybear, unfortunately do not own Dimitri, Adrian, or any other of the Vampire Academy and Bloodlines characters and plots. Richelle Mead owns all of that but hopefully one day I will be rich enough to buy it from her and if she doesn't let me I'll just use my money to take trip to Europe instead (Win-Win Situation).**

**Happy Reading (Don't forget to review!)**

**supermandybear**

* * *

><p>3. Phone Call (Adrian POV)<p>

Maybe I should just call her. God, I'm so angry. Well, not as angry as I was before but still angry. No wonder she laughs at me sometimes. No wonder she thinks I'm just pathetic. No wonder she pities me. God, I'm so stupid. She would probably agree. God.

I should really stop using the Lord's name in vain. Although I'm pretty sure she wouldn't even really care. I mean she probably has given up on me already. I'm surprised she even wanted anything to do with me in the first place. She told me to my face that I was just playing the victim.

She pities me, I can see it. I can see how she feels bad for me but I don't think she could even begin to understand the pain. It wasn't even the mistake I made that made me feel so angry. It was just the fact that I was too stupid to see it. Or maybe it's just spirit getting to me again.

I guess I should just call her. I'm not always up for confrontation but whatever. I picked up the phone and slowly dialed the number.

"Hello? Adrian?" The hesitant voice answered. She was probably wondering what I wanted this time.

"Sage, why didn't you tell me you are only supposed to use pine cleaner on wood?"And you know she did, she laughed. And you know what I realized, I loved her laugh and I wanted to hear a lot more of it.

* * *

><p><strong>You know what to do...Click the review button<strong>

**Go,go,go! Review,review,review!**

**supermandybear**


	5. The Option

**AN: Okay I have three reviews which I am very, very happy about because any review is good to me. This one's about Rose's decision to go look for Dimitri at the end of Shadow Kissed. I know a lot of these have been kind of short but I'm working on something longer. I just have all these short ones written out already (I write them when I don't feel like paying attention in school lol). **

**Thanks to Nicia for looking this over (check out her stories!)**

**Happy reading and remember to review!**

**Supermandybear**

**Disclaimer: I, supermandy, have decided that I will never have enough money to buy this so I'm just going to steal it instead. Richelle Mead owns everything, even Dimitri.**

4. The Option (Rose POV)

It was there - the option to stay. And I honestly did think about it. I debated it repeatedly, drawing up mental lists of the pros and cons; the regrets and the sacrifices; my duty, and… me. The option to live a normal, well as normal as possible life. The option to become a guardian, and not ruin my already tatteredreputation any further.

It was what Lissa wanted, what my mom wanted, what Adrian wanted, and what Dimitri would have wanted. Hell, staying was even what I preferred. It was easiest option. (I took out the part about her dad because she didn't know him during Shadow Kissed.)

But ultimately, and unfortunately, the easiest option is rarely the best option. And the best option for one person isn't always the best for another. It sucks. Trust me; I know how much it sucks. It was horrible. Leaving behind Lissa, Eddie, Adrian, my home, everything I'd worked for, it was torture… even leaving Christian was hard.

But leaving was what I needed to do. Even though nobody wanted me to go. Even though I didn't _want_ to go. It was what I needed to do. What I _had_ to do.

I needed closure.

I needed to know what really happened to Dimitri.

I needed to know if he was dead or undead. I needed to know if I was foolish for clinging to a thread of hope and praying that Mason had been wrong, that there was a chance that he wasn't strigoi. Dimitri _couldn't_ be a strigoi. As much as it would kill me, I would rather he was dead and had been dragged off as a snack for later.

And if he was strigoi… then I needed to fulfill the promise I made to him. The promise I had made to him, when we were sitting in the van on the way to Missoula'sshopping center/mall?. It seemed like a lifetime ago. In a sense, it was. We were no longer mentor and student. I was a runaway, again, and he was either dead, or the enemy. If he was a strigoi, the very thing he'd been training me to kill, it meant that I'd have to kill Dimitri.

And that knowledge only broke me even more.

But despite the emotional repercussions my actions would have, killing Dimitri and letting his soul rest in peace instead of allowing him to live as a monster for eternity, was the best option.

For both of us.

**Aaaaannnndddd…REVIEW!**

**supermandybear**


	6. Definition of Like

**AN: Hello readers. I know this one is short but I just felt like posting it. I hope you enjoy it :)**

**And Happy Hanukkah to my fellow Jews! :D**

****This would probably take place during or after Bloodlines****

**Happy Reading!(and REVIEWING!)**

**Disclaimer: I, supermandybear (aka Amanda), do not own the Vampire Academy series or the Bloodlines series. Richelle Mead owns all. I, supermandybear (aka Amanda), do own the plans I am currently working on in order to steal Dimitri and Adrian, even though they probably won't work because Rose would seriously hurt me. **

* * *

><p><strong>5. Definition of Like (Jill POV)<strong>

Like. It's such a hard word to define. I really don't know anyone who can define it.

One time, when I was really young, I went around asking people what like meant. No one actually gave me a definition though. Everybody seemed to give me examples. I like this. I don't like that. I really like this. So, I never got my definition. I grew up using objects to describe what like meant. And as I got older I started to use people too.

I like Rose because she's so cool and such a badass. She always protects the people she cares about. She such a powerful force, it's like you can't not look at her when she walks into a room.

I liked Lissa, I mean I still do, because she is so nice sometimes and caring and stands up for things that she believes in. That's why I like her as our Queen. Like I said, I still like her it's just that things are so awkward between us now that we found out we are related.

I like Sydney too. Despite her being uptight and despite the fact that she isn't really comfortable around us, she's still a pretty cool person.

I used to like Adrian. Like, _really_ like him. But Adrian will only ever see me as a little sister and I have learned to look at him like and older brother too. There's that, and the fact that he will probably never entirely get over Rose.

Then there's Eddie. Eddie. I like Eddie. I _like_, like Eddie. I hope he likes me too.

I just thought of something actually. There is one definition of like that I know. The fifth grade one.

**Hope you liked it! AND...Review!**

**Reviews are my Hanukkah presents! (Well, actually one my real Hanukkah presents was Vampire Academy:The Ultimate Guide!)**

**- supermandybear **


	7. Christmas

**AN: Merry Christmas or Christmas Eve (depending on where you live)! I hope everyone is having a happy holidays and this is my present to you. I get to go see my family and celebrate a Merry Christ-Hanukkah-mas (Me and my sister came up with that when were younger since some of our family celebrates Christmas lol). I'm super excited to get presents, I feel like a kind on Christmas morning (Wait a minute... :D)**

**I also hope that whoever is on break from school like me is enjoying their vacation. I'm spending my vacation catching up on sleep since I have been getting like 5 hours of sleep every night since school started in September :(.**

**Btw, My friend tried to review this story and pointed out to me that I had the anonymous reviews disabled. I fixed that and I'm sorry if people were trying to review anonymously and it wasn't working.**

**Happy Reading and Reviewing!**

**Disclaimer: I, supermandybear (aka Amanda), have decided to wait until after the holidays to attempt to steal Adrian and Dimitri. So until then Richelle Mead owns everything and Rose still has Dimitri and Adrian.**

* * *

><p><strong>6. Christmas (Rose POV)<strong>

I never really celebrated Christmas. I mean when me and Lissa were younger, we would get to go with her parents and they always got us presents. And even after Lissa's parents were killed in the car accident she always got me a present. I always felt bad accepting her presents because I never got her anything but she would say that my friendship was enough of a present. But other than a few presents each year, I never actually celebrated Christmas.

This year was a little different though because I me and Dimitri were now officially together and because Dimitri did celebrate Christmas. We put up a little Christmas tree in our apartment. I must say decorating a tree is a lot more fun than I thought it would be. But my favorite part of this Christmas was thinking about what present I was going to give to Dimitri.

It was really hard to think of something because I wanted it to be meaningful but something that would like blow his mind. It took a while but I was finally able to think of something. As soon as I did, I ran out to the store, bought what I needed, and formulated my awesome Christmas plan.

So come Christmas day, Dimitri and I are sitting in our apartment surrounded by friends and family. There are tons of presents under the tree, for Lissa, Christian, Adrian, Jill, my mom, my dad, Eddie, Mia, and for whoever else joined us. We had a huge, traditional Christmas feast. It was great.

I got a lot of presents from everyone. I received some clothes and makeup from Lissa and Mia. My dad gave me money and my mom gave me another stake since I had recently misplaced my last one and couldn't find it. I got a bunch of little things from everyone else.

My favorite present was from Dimitri of course. It was a charm bracelet. It had a couple charms on it already. Dimitri told me they represent memories, good ones, which we have shared together. One them was a small rose with a diamond on it, a miniature version of the rose necklace that Victor had made into a lust charm to distract us while he kidnapped Lissa. He also gave me a book, _100 Best Places to Visit in the World._ I smiled and gave him a kiss while everyone else looked incredibly confused.

We all talked and laughed and just enjoyed the holiday. The Christmas spirit was in all of us tonight. This was the first time I had really celebrated the holidays and I loved it.

Everyone began to leave after a couple hours. Once everyone left, I told to Dimitri to start cleaning up and that I would be back in a minute. He turned to the kitchen as I walked into the bedroom. All day he had been asking me what his present was and every time I just smirked and shook my head. I walked into the closet and reached all the way in the back to grab a box.

I put on the sexy Santa outfit **(picture on profile)** that I had bought and a pair of black stilettos. I looked at myself in the mirror. I took out my hair from the rubber band that held it and shook it out; dark brown, slightly wavy hair framed my face. Last, I grabbed a Santa hat and placed it delicately on my head as to not mess up hair.

I sauntered back towards the living room. Dimitri was sitting on the couch with his back facing me. His head bent down like he was reading a book.

"Merry Christmas, Comrade," I watched his face turn to me, his eyes clouding over with lust when he saw what I was wearing. "It seems like it's finally time for you to unwrap your present". And unwrap it he did.

I know what you're thinking, it wasn't entirely meaningful, but I believe I succeeded in blowing his mind.

**I hope you enjoyed a little Christmas-theme naughtiness ;)**

**Have a super happy holiday and don't forget to review!**

**- supermandybear**


	8. Flowers and Chocolate

**AN: Okay, so this is what I wrote for Valentine's Day. The two parts are not connected. I wrote them separately and just didn't know which one I wanted to use so I used both. Sorry, that I haven't posted anything in a long time. Stupid school got in the way :(.**

**BTW, I can see all the people who have looked at this fic, so please review. It would make my day :).**

**Thanks to XxDeadlyBlackRosexX, Savbiker, hannahbanana328, PumpkinFish25, mrs. madelaine belikov for reviewing (meant to do this before and kept forgetting)**

**Disclaimer: I, supermandybear (aka Amanda), do not own Vampire Academy. The awesomely talented Richelle Mead does. I am way too lazy and busy to attempt my plan to kidnap Dimitri or Adrian. But maybe I can bring Mason back from the dead...**

**Happy reading and Happy Valentine's Day!**

**- supermandybear (sorry for the long AN)**

* * *

><p><strong>7. Flowers and Chocolate<strong>

**Part 1 : Mason's POV (during Frostbite)**

I must be the biggest idiot in the world to turn her down. Practically every guy lusts after her and she was just about to hand over herself to me. But I mean, come on, she was kind of drunk.

I didn't want her to do anything she would regret. Or maybe, I didn't want to do anything I would regret. I wouldn't want to do anything especially if she _didn't _feel the same way.

Don't get me wrong, I am most definitely a man but despite popular belief even _we_ have feelings. Well, at least _I _have feelings, feelings for Rose_._ And I guess my feelings would, I don't know, get kind of hurt. If we did something and the next day she tells me that she wasn't really thinking straight and she didn't actually want to be with me… it would kill me.

I like Rose. I like her more than I should. I like her way too much. I think that I might even love her. She's just kind of perfect. Well, not perfect. Everybody has flaws. But she's perfect for me. We are always so in sync. We get along and we are good friends. She just might even be the one.

Not that we could really be together anyway. There just isn't a way for us to have a relationship after we graduate.

We are both dhampirs. We will both end up being guardians. We will have responsibilities that we can't just leave behind to go see each other.

Everyone already knows that Rose is going to end up guarding Lissa with Guardian Belikov. I could end up guarding someone who lives half way around the world. There is a chance we may not even see each other for a long time.

Or maybe, we could be together. We could just run away like those other guardians did a couple months ago. I wouldn't be all too happy with that solution but I don't care.

If Rose wanted to do that, if she wanted to run away with me, well, I think I love too much to say no.

I would do it if _that's_ even what she wants, if _I'm _even what she wants.

God, I wish I knew how she felt about me. No, let me rephrase that. I wish I knew how she really felt about me.

I know she likes me as a friend. Sometimes she flirts with me though. The lines between being a friend and being more than a friend get kind of muddled. It's just so confusing and frustrating. I always get these mixed signals.

For all I know there could be someone totally different that catches Rose's attention. The only other guys I know of that Rose hangs out with regularly is Eddie, Christian, Guardian Belikov, and Adrian Ivashkov who we just met when we got here.

Well, for one thing Eddie and Christian are out of the question. Christian is dating Lissa and he is madly in love with her. Eddie would never come on to Rose. He knows I like her.

Guardian Belikov and the Ivashkov guy I'm not so sure about.

I don't think Guardian Belikov would do anything with Rose. She's his student and he takes his guardian responsibilities very seriously. But sometimes there's this weird look in his eyes when he sees Rose. Almost like longing, like he longs to be with her. But I'm probably mistaken.

But there is also that possibility that Rose has a crush on him. Most of the girls in the school secretly fawn over him. I don't really blame them. The guy's just too good – looking sometimes.

Then there's Adrian Ivashkov. He hasn't left Rose alone since he first met her a couple nights ago. There is no doubt in my mind that he wants Rose. It's just kind of hard to tell if she wants him too.

Ugh. I hate when I do this to myself. I just lie awake during the night or day or whatever you want to call it and think about these things.

I think about myself. I think about Rose. I think about me and Rose. I think about Rose with other people. And then I'm just too annoyed to fall asleep.

What if we could be together though? We could just be together for the rest of the school year. Just until we graduate. Assuming she feels the same way I do.

But after being with her for the next couple of months would I be able to give her up at the end? Would I be able to turn my back on her and say good bye at graduation? Knowing that there is a chance we may not see each other again?

No. There is no way I could do that. But it's what I should do. I like, no love, her and damn it I'm going to be with her. No matter how long.

I just have to think of some plans. Maybe I could ask her out while we are still at the ski resort. I'll have to think of something to get her for her birthday. I'll need to get a present for graduation. We could go on some other dates while at St. Vladimir's.

I feel like I'm forgetting something though. There's another holiday between now and graduation. Crap, what was it?

Oh yeah, Valentine's Day. Hmm, that one's tricky. What the hell do you get a girl on Valentine's Day?

I guess I could get her some flowers. I could get her chocolate too. Or I could get her chocolate doughnuts. She loves those.

That settles it. I am going to date Rose. I am going to ask her out tomorrow. We are going to be together as long as possible. I will be with her even if we can only be together until graduation.

And for Valentine's Day I will get her flowers and chocolate doughnuts. I just hope that I don't forget.

**(DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!)**

* * *

><p><strong>Part 2: Sydney POV (sometime after Bloodlines)<strong>

I stared suspiciously at the chocolate and flowers being held out to me. Confusion flooded through my brain. But that's what I usually get for visiting Adrian in the middle of the day.

Jill had told me that something was up with Adrian. She told me to go see him to make sure he was okay. I had sighed and grabbed my car keys knowing she wouldn't give up asking me to go if I said no the first time.

And now, well, now I was just confused. I didn't understand, it was just like something wasn't clicking in my brain. It was something that I knew should ofmade a lot of sense but didn't.

"What's this?" I looked up and turned my attention to the jade green eyes and ever present smirk on his face. The only difference is that his expression looked somewhat hopeful. It was a big change from his usually forlorn appearance.

I stared at him for a few moments. I finally dragged my eyes away from his face and turned my attention back to the objects in his hand, a heart shaped box of chocolates and a dozen roses.

"I mean, I know what it is but, um, what's it for?" I continued to stare as my surprise and confusion raged on in my head.

His outstretched hands dropped to his sides and he sighed.

"I figured someone as uptight as you would at least own a calendar. Do you even know what day it is?" The exasperated look on Adrian's face faded as he hid a chuckle at whatever he was thinking.

"Um, I think it's Tuesday, right?" There was something I was forgetting.

"Yes but what about this Tuesday is so special?" He was trying to coax me into remembering but whatever was so special about today had really just slipped my mind.

"I don't know Adrian. Just tell me". As soon as those last three words left my mouth I regretted them. Now he had reason to drag this out as long as possible.

"I can't believe you don't know. I mean I know you're busy and everything but-"

"Adrian! I really don't know why today is so special. And yes, I have been busy. I have been busy with school. I have been busy with all this alchemist business that I have to take care of. I have been busy helping you and your friends and trying not to get in trouble with Alchemists again. So would you _please_ just tell me?"

"Fine, I'll tell you. But only because you said please", I sighed. "Today's Valentine's Day".

"It's Valentine's Day?" I knew I hadn't really been paying attention to the dates but this just couldn't be right. "Wait a minute, since when is it February?"

"Since just about fourteen days ago". I glared at him. "But anyway, this isn't exactly going the way I planned so let me just ask you this one question. Do you know why you're here?"

"No". His reaction to my answer was to sigh and run a hand through his hair through his perpetually "messy" brown hair.

"Really Sage, you're a smart person who knows way more than the average person should. You should be able to figure it out". He held out the chocolates and flowers again. Then it clicked.

"Are you asking me to be your valentine?" I couldn't really tell if my voice sounded appalled or just surprised. "Why? Why me?"

"Do I really have to tell you? I mean, I like you. I think you're kind of cool I guess". He looked nervous as he fumbled for the right words.

"But it would be easy for you to get someone better than me. I mean look at you". I blushed. I really hadn't meant to say that last part out loud.

"Oh and what is so special about me and my amazingly handsome good looks?" The smirk was back on his face.

"Never mind. It's just I don't understand why you would ask someone you can't actually be with because you know we can't actually be together."

"We could be together for today". I could feel the heat rising to cheeks again from the intenstiy of his gaze.

"Oh well, um, yeah I, uh, I guess so". I was still so in shock I couldn't believe I had actually just agreed to that.

"So what's your exact answer then?" Suddenly the smirk was back which meant I knew he was back to teasing me.

"I think you know my exact answer". I spoke with annoyance and embarrassment that he was actually asking me this.

"Humor me, Sage".

"Yes. Okay, yes, I will be your valentine". I added a sigh at the end. He was back to annoying me.

"Well then, Happy Valentine's Day". He handed me the flowers. "Just one more question".

"What?" I glared at him as I picked at the flowers.

"Is this the first time someone has asked you to be their valentine?" I could see he was hiding a laugh.

"Just give me the chocolate Adrian". I said keeping my head down. If my cheeks weren't turning red from embarrassment then they were definitely turning red from anger.

He handed over the chocolates and put his finger under my chin to lift my head up. I winced at his touch but didn't make a move to push him away. I think he took that as a promising sign.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Sage". He spoke softer this time. It was overwhelming having him this close to me.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Ivashkov". I whispered back.

We stayed in that position for a minute. Then abruptly, Adrian moved away.

He stood in the middle of the room with his arms up in the air and shouted, "I know you're watching!"

I was thoroughly confused again and almost thought he was talking to god. I was deciding between adding a remark about him suddenly turning religious or saying something about it being offensive to someone like me, a Christian.

But hen he added: "Happy Valentine's Day to you too Jailbait". His phone then chimed signaling he had received a text message. He walked over and picked it up. He opened the text message and gave it a once over. After he looked at it, he looked back to me.

"Jill said not to yell next time".

We both burst out laughing.

* * *

><p><strong>All right you know what to do. CLICK THE REVIEW BUTTON!<strong>

**Pretty please with Dimitri, Adrian, and Mason (once I bring him back from the dead) on top? ? ?**

**- supermandybear**


	9. Volleyball

**AN: Hello, I know it's been a while since I posted anything. School got in the way :(. But I decided to post something today because guess what? IT'S MY BIRTHDAY! YAY! Anyway... this was just something I wrote in English class one day when I was bored. I wasn't sure if I was going to post it or not but I figured why not.**

**Happy reading (AND REVIEWING!)**

**- supermandybear**

**Disclaimer: Damn it, I guess I'm still not Richelle Mead huh? I, supermandybear aka Amanda, do not own Vampire Academy or its characters and plots. I simply borrow it for my own evil purposes.**

* * *

><p><strong>8. Volleyball (3rd Person POV but from Rose's side of the story...does that make sense?)<strong>

Rose walked through the court on her way to the apartment she shared with Dimitri. A nice apartment, courtesy of the new queen of course. She went the same way she always did, passing by shops, a little café, and grassy park area.

She decided to sit and relax in the park. She had a little time before Dimitri would be back. It had been a long day of meetings with the council. Lissa had been trying really hard to get rid of that stupid quorum law so her reign as queen wouldn't be dependent on Jill. Lissa didn't seem to be getting far though, so Jill was still away and in danger.

She sat down on one of the benches and observed her surroundings, noticing every little detail like the amazingly trained guardian she is. She watched as one particular group of young dhampirs played volleyball.

Rose hadn't played volleyball in a really long time. Not since she was back at the academy, before Mason was killed, before Dimitri, before running away even. And there was an extremely good reason why.

_**(FLASHBACK)**_

It was back in 8th grade, about a month after the infamous Dawn Yarrow incident. One of the gymnasiums in the school was open during lunch time so Rose, Mason Eddie, and a couple other of their young novices had decided to go play some volleyball. Lissa had tagged along, as usual. Mason and Eddie had ended up on the opposite team as Rose and that probably should have been her first clue that something was up.

Rose's friends had decided to put together a little bit of joke on her. They thought it would be incredibly funny to see how many times they could hit Rose on the head with the volleyball before she got angry. This whole plan was being orchestrated by Mason and Eddie because, I mean, who else would you expect to do something like this. But of course, Rose wouldn't figure this out until later.

The first time they hit her, she just glared. Not her full out death glare, more of an "I'm-annoyed-at-you-but-to-lazy-to-do-anything-so-I'm-just-going-to-let-it-go" kind of glare. Mason and Eddie took one look at each other, a silent question passing from one to the other, and nodded. Another red flag that waved directly in front of Rose's face. She was suspicious, who wouldn't be, but just ignored it and continued on with the game.

The second time they hit her, she definitely knew something was up. They were trying to hit her on purpose."_Those, those, ugh…" _She could have thought of a hundred different words to describe them but she was trying to clean up her vocabulary a bit. Something that obviously wasn't working. She rubbed her forehead a little and turned toward the boys. She glared at them, a little harder this time.

"Don't do it again, unless you want a repeat of what happened with Dawn". The boys paled a little, but turned to each other, sighed and nodded, acting as if they were giving up.

All the while, sweet, kind Lissa was watching this whole ordeal from the bleachers. A spark of anger flared in her towards the boys. She wasn't normally like this but every once in a while she would get this little hint of dark, dangerous emotions flooding into her, especially if someone was bothering Rose.

The anger and need to protect one another was something Rose and Lissa shared. If people bothered Rose, then Lissa was angry. If people bothered Lissa, then Rose was angry. Since the infamous day when they became best friends, they seemed to bring out these different traits in each other. Each girl only wanted to help the other. It was a natural instinct that came from being best friends.

The third time they hit her in the head was when things took a turn for the worse, in a way that things had gotten so bad they couldn't possibly get better.

Rose and her team had been huddled together in a group chat discussing their game plan. Whispers flew through the air in the gym as the other team, excluding Mason and Eddie, also huddled together discussing strategy. Mason and Eddie were off to the side conversing quietly.

All of a sudden, Eddie tossed up the ball. Mason jumped up and spiked the ball, hitting Rose square in the back of the head. There was a silence throughout the room except for the snickers coming from the two boys.

Then Rose turned around. The laughter stopped. In fact, the whole idea of laughter ceased to exist. The gym became about ten degrees cooler. Time stopped, everyone in the gym stood still. The boys tensed, knowing something was about to happen. Rose had her full-on death glare pointed at the two rapidly paling dhampirs as she stalked toward them.

There was a steady "Rose, calm down" and then a "Mason, Eddie, you should have stopped" from Lissa in the bleachers. Rose kept walking.

Fortunately, for said dhampirs, Guardian Petrov happened to walk in the gym a few seconds after Rose had reached them. She had heard screams and thought a young female student at the school might have been in trouble. And…well, let's just say Rose wasn't exactly allowed to play volleyball again.

* * *

><p><strong>By the way, this slightly based off a true story. When I was in gym and we had our volleyball unit I got in hit in the head 3 times in one gym period :(, but not on purpose. I'm just that bad at sports sometimes.<strong>

**REVIEW :D**


	10. The Deed is Done

**AN: Wow, it's been a while since I posted anything. I have no excuses except for the fact that I'm lazy. I hope I got all the facts right for this one-shot. Thanks for all the reviews :). And I'm working on some Adrian/Sydney and Jill stuff as you requested MoonlightPath666.**

**Disclaimer: Damn, I still don't own Vampire Academy. Not that I would want to own Tasha, she can go rot in a Moroi prison. But anyway, Richelle Mead owns Vampire Academy and all that goes along with it.**

**Happy reading,**

**- supermandybear**

* * *

><p><strong>9. The Deed is Done (Tasha POV)<strong>

I watched from the other side of the church as Rose sat next to Dimitri. I could see their lips moving but from where I was I couldn't hear anything. Rose's face turned defiant and stubborn. She was standing her ground like a mountain. She couldn't be moved.

Dimitri said something to her with his own stubborn look. But his eyes betrayed him. They were so guarded it was obvious he was hiding something. It was like there was some hidden truth behind them showing that his words were a lie.

Whatever he said to her it made the defiant look slip away and in its place was a look like Rose had been slapped in the face crossed over her lightly tanned skin. Tears threatened to spill out of her chocolate brown eyes but she ran through the doors of the church before anyone but Dimitri or I could see.

Perfect. The trap was going to set itself. Obviously she would run to Adrian for comfort. This would leave her room empty long enough for me to get in, get what I needed, and get out. I couldn't have asked for this to work out any better. I called Ethan to tell him what was going on. I waited for him to pick up.

"Tasha", He answered. "What's going on? Is the plan still on?"

"Meet me outside the Queen's chambers at 7:15 am", as I whispered into the phone my voice burned with excitement. "We are going ahead with the plan".

"Perfect. I'll be there". I could almost see him nodding his head along to what I told him.

"All right. I'll get what I need from my room, check Rose's room to make sure she is there and then meet you. Make sure all the security cameras are off and that the Queen is asleep." Before he could respond I hung up.

I followed Rose to make sure she was going where I figured she would, her room. I watched from outside, looking through the window of her first floor room, as she sat on her bed and cried. A few minutes later her quiet sobbing was interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Hold on a minute!" she yelled as she ran to the bathroom to fix her hair and eyes and make it look like she hadn't been crying. She came out of the bathroom a couple seconds later and opened the door. Adrian Ivashkov, her boyfriend was standing on the other side. She let him in and took her place sitting on the bed as he sat next to her. They talked for a little bit and then things started to get a little bit heated.

I walked away figuring she would be busy the rest of the night. The Ivashkov boy wouldn't be a problem. Once Daniella found out about this she would get some sort of alibi for him so he wouldn't look guilty. She could care less if Rose was found guilty. The only reason she even let the two of them be together is because she knew they wouldn't last. _Rose was such a stupid little blood whore. _The bitter tone of my thoughts didn't surprise me.

I headed over to my room next and gathered what I had gotten from Rose's room earlier.

***(Flashback Begins)***

I took the gloves, standard winter gloves **(pic on profile)** that could be easily burned to ashes, out of my pocket and pulled them on. Next, I grabbed the paper clip from my other pocket and picked the lock. I walked in cautiously in case I had made a mistake and Rose was actually in the room. She wasn't. I felt kind of idiotic realizing she already would have jumped out and attacked me if she was here.

I ran straight to the bed. I knew what I needed and I knew exactly where to find it. I lightly picked up the pillow on one side of the bed and reached underneath. I felt around for Rose's main weapon, the one that all the guardians carry them and the one Rose should've thought twice about leaving behind.

I didn't find anything underneath this pillow. I had no idea which side Rose slept on so I had to check both. I walked quietly to the other side of the bed. Carefully picking up the pillow on this side, I reached underneath. My hand hit something hard and cold.

There it was. Rose's silver stake. It was small, not much larger than my forearm, with an intricate geometric design. It was the perfect murder weapon. I stared at it for a moment longer then stuffed it in the bag I had brought with me. I walked briskly out of the room, locking the door behind me.

***(Flashback Ends)***

I paced around my room as I was lost in thought. I was getting anxious and I needed to calm down. I needed to be able to this. I took a quick peek out of my window. I could see it was getting lighter. I checked my watch and several obscenities flew out of my mouth. I was running a little behind schedule.

I tried to look as inconspicuous as possible as I fast-walked toward the Queen's personal chambers. It wasn't really necessary because almost everybody was already asleep.

_Those bitches are going to pay._

I met Ethan at the door. He had put my name on an altered list that had been switched with the regular one so it would look like I was supposed to be there.

I used a little compulsion to get through the guards outside. It was nothing compared to what I knew Vasilisa could do but it did the job.

I found Ethan inside standing alone outside the queen's personal chambers.

"You ready?" I questioned Ethan with a fierce glare. He couldn't mess this up.

"Yes. Remember, as soon as you're done we have to get out of here as fast as possible. And please don't go through the window. We can't look suspicious."

"Tell me something I don't know". I replied harshly as I stepped toward the door. I put my gloved hand on the doorknob and hesitated.

_Could I really do this? _ I was running out of time. If I was going to do this I would have to do it now. I pushed the door open quietly holding the silver stake in such a tight grip that my knuckles begin to turn white.

The queen was lying peacefully on her bed. She was lying on her back which made it a little easier for me to be able to stake her. I could do this. I had to do this. They needed to pay. And by "they" I meant the Queen Bitch and Rose "The-Blood-Whore" Hathaway.

The Queen couldn't go on ruling like this. She was letting everyone hide while the strigoi continued to attack us. We were dying and we needed to fight back. And Rose, that naïve little bitch. If she thinks she can have Dimitri she needs to think again. After this both Rose and the Queen will be dead and Dimitri will be mine.

I whispered to Ethan to shut the door as I continued to make my way toward the bed. As soon as I heard the click of the lock on the door I pulled the duct tape out of my back pocket and taped over her mouth. The queen stirred but did not wake.

I pulled my arm back and counted. One, two, three…I thrust the stake into the Queen's heart, killing her instantly without a sound.

I stood there for a second staring at what I had done until a knock on the door sent me back into action.

I ripped off the tape, no use being gentle now, bunched it up and shoved it into my pocket. I stood for a moment longer then quietly fast-walked out of the room, leaving the silver stake in her body for the royal guardians to find.

I stepped out of the room and gently shut the door behind me. Ethan didn't say a word as he switched the visitors list and led me over to a back door.

We walked silently in the night, heading toward my room in guest housing. Once we were inside, with the door closed and thoroughly locked, I took off the gloves and threw them along with the bunched up duct tape in the fireplace so I could burn them with my fire magic.

I turned back towards Ethan. He was looking at me with a concerned expression on his face.

"What?" I asked him annoyed.

"Are…are you okay?" He asked startled by my irritation.

"Of course I am. Why wouldn't I be?"

"Well, your hands are shaking. And you look…well, you look kind of guilty…and regretful".

"I'm fine", I snapped. "And even if I regret what I did I can't do anything to fix it".

"All right then". He stared at me for a moment more and then left.

There wasn't anything I could do now. It was done. The queen was dead. Rose would look guilty and be executed. And Dimitri, I smiled a Cheshire cat grin as I thought of him, Dimitri would be mine.

* * *

><p><strong>Review please :) :D :P (<strong>**Any suggestions for one-shots are always welcome.)**

**And if you can check out my blog, it's not super amazing or totally focused on one thing but it's just something I decided to try.**

**amandas - random - **** .com (Just take out the spaces and replace the word dot with a dot)**


	11. The Artist

**AN: Really sorry about the long wait for an update but I've been kind of lazy and then I didn't have a lot of time to write when school started. But I'm back now. **

**I actually wrote this one a while ago but I went back and changed a few things although it still isn't really my favorite. I meant to post a different one shot but I when I looked back on what I had started I just wasn't in the mood to finish it. **

**I guess this would take place sometime between Bloodlines and The Golden Lily.**

****Also, I hope everyone who is in the path of Hurricane Sandy is prepared. My family has candles and food in case. STAY SAFE!****

**Happy reading!**

**- supermandybear**

**Disclaimer: Vampire Academy and Bloodlines are the sole property of Richelle Mead, as much as I wish that owned them or more specifically owned Adrian. Or Dimitri. Or Eddie. Or Christian. Honestly, I settle for any of them. **

* * *

><p><strong>10. The Artist (Adrian POV)<strong>

_She left me. _Angry red lines streaked the canvas.

_She cheated on me. _Jagged black lines followed.

_She's gone and she's never coming back. _Tears fell from the emerald green eyes landing on the freshly painted artwork.

He dropped his brush and reached for the bottle of vodka. It was his only comfort at a time like this.

He was about to take a sip when he thought of Jill. Jailbait. He chuckled at the nickname he had given so long ago. His face turned serious as he realized he couldn't keep doing this to her. No doubt the young moroi girl could already feel his angry, heartbroken emotions.

He had to find a better way to deal with this. Painting sometimes helps but lately all of his paintings were red and black. All of them were angry lines streaked with tears depicting the heartbreak he was trying to live through.

He needed a change in scenery. He needed a new muse. And he knew just the person to call.

He ran to the kitchen counter where he had left his phone while searching for a drink earlier and checked the time, which he often lost track of while painting, to make sure it wasn't too late. He picked up the phone and paused.

_What if she doesn't want to come? But she has such beautiful eyes. She probably won't come though. After all, I'm only an evil creature of the night in her eyes. Her beautiful eyes. Her beautiful eyes filled with every shade of gold when the light hits them just right. It's every artist's dream, worth a try, isn't it? _

He made up his mind and scrolled through his contacts to the right name. He dialed the number and waited while it rang. After two rings she picked up.

"Sage". She answered. He smirked at the business-like, professional voice she used when answering the phone. It was such an Alchemist thing to do.

"It's Ivashkov", he said mocking her professional attitude. "Nice of you to call me. It's always lovely to hear your voice."

"You called me, Adrian. What do you want?" She replied with an exasperated voice.

"Right, well, I was wondering if you could come over. It's important".

"Being in possession of alcohol every minute of the day doesn't classify as important for most people". He could tell she was getting frustrated with him, time to get to the point.

"Key words, Sage, 'most people'. And what makes you think I don't have any alcohol. In case you've forgotten, I am Adrian Ivashkov. Besides, that's not what I need".

"What do you need then?"

"I was wondering if you could come over. I have a project I'm working on for school and I could use your help." She was probably thinking how she could possibly help with an art project. If only she knew.

Anyone who had even the least bit of interest in art could have appreciated her, her and her beautiful eyes. If only she felt the same way about herself. Her aura and her whole attitude about herself always seemed to suggest otherwise. It was really a shame.

"Uh…sure, I guess". He could hear the hesitation in her voice as she was caught off guard by the question. "I'll be there in an hour". Her voice went all business-y again as the initial shock wore off but there was still a questioning sound to it.

"Great". They both hung up the phone. He began to clean up his stuff with a smug smile on his face. _The artist was back._

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed! Don't forget to review! Again stay safe if you in the path of Hurricane Sandy!<strong>_  
><em>

****Also, I have a new story of Harry Potter one-shots/drabbles, so go check it out.****

**And check out my blog (it didn't show correctly last chapter) or my tumblr. Just delete the spaces or look on my profile for the links.**

**of random thoughts and reading . blogspot . com**

**amanda the reader . tumblr . com**


	12. Up All Night

**So... it's been a really long time since I updated on here but life kind of got in the way. I'm gonna try to update some more because I have some other stories like half written. This one-shot isn't great but enjoy anyway.**

**- amandathereader :D**

**Disclaimer: Just borrowing Richelle Mead's character's for a bit. I'll return Rose and Dimitri soon. Or will I? *cue evil laughter***

* * *

><p><strong>11. Up All Night (Rose POV)<strong>

It was one of those rare nights where Dimitri and I both had off. Or more like one of those nights where Lissa had forced us both to take off. Something about us working too had and she didn't care what we did as long we got some rest. Whatever. So naturally we did what all couples do when they have time together. We turned off all the lights and hopped into bed. And slept.

Or tried to at least. For me, it was just that I was too worried. I couldn't make myself fall asleep. What if something happened to Lissa? What if something happened to Jill? What if something happened to Christian? What if neither Jill nor Lissa had enough protection? It was a lot to worry were people I cared about, though I wouldn't admit that to Christian directly, and I didn't want to see any of them get hurt or y'know, worse.

So I was lying in bed staring out of the window. Dimitri had wrapped his arm around me and murmured in his half-asleep state, "Just go to sleep, Roza", before quickly falling asleep himself. That was an hour ago. Dimitri was a trained guardian. He knew things could get busy and we should sleep when we could.

I felt the bed shift beneath me and sighed as Dimitri's arm slid from my waist and he turned in his sleep. I looked toward the small digital clock I kept on the night stand next to my side of the bed. It was the second one I had gotten in the past couple months. I had broken the first one by by hitting the snooze button one too many times when I had started training again after recovering. Christian had originally I get some kid to stand outside the door and play a trumpet to wake me up like they did in some sleep away camps. I then proposed that we shove a trumpet up his ass.

I wonder what Lissa and Christian were doing now. Probably sleeping. It was late according to the glowing numbers on the alarm clock. Well, it was late afternoon but you know vampires, nocturnal schedule, can't really come outside during the day and all that stuff. The bed shifted beneath me again and from behind me I heard a soft "No.". I turned around and my heart broke two at the sight in front of me. Just like it always did.

This wasn't the first time this had happened. Dimitri was still asleep but his face was contorted in anguish. A few beads of sweat dripped down the side of his face from his forehead. Dimitri was having a nightmare. I felt horrible. Every this happens I feel worse and worse. During the day it's so much easier. I can distract from thinking those thoughts. He can distract himself by training or through his guarding duties with Christian. But at night, when he closes his eyes and goes to sleep, I know what he sees.

Red eyes, staring at him. Not just anyone's, his own blood red eyes. He told me once about his nightmare, a few weeks after we had gotten back together. He said sometimes he is looking in a mirror but most of the time it's like he's watching himself. Watching himself stalk the alleyways of Novosibirsk, the Russian city where he found me, at night. Watching himself hurt people.

Hurting, killing, people he never knew, complete strangers, people who would never see the world or be seen again. Worst of all, he saw himself hurting me. It was like torture every time he closed his eyes.

Once he told me he didn't understand why I would ever even want to be with him. I just told him that I loved and had forgiven him. Not all of it was his fault anyway. I had made the choice to go find him. I had known the risks.

Another whisper of "No" brought me back to the present. I looked toward Dimitri again, his face still contorted in angst, and placed my hand gently on his shoulder.

"Dimitri", I whispered as I tried to wake him up. He stirred but his eyes didn't open. "Dimitri", I said again, this time in a louder voice, as I shook his shoulder again. He stirred again and his muscles tensed. I stared at him a minute longer and then turned toward the lamp on the bedside table. I reached toward the small switch that would turn on the lamp, wondering why we had placed it so far away.

I tried to reach as far as I could without getting up. I turned to my side and moved as close to the edge of the bed as I could without falling. I stretched out my left arm as far as I could. The tips of my fingers had just touched the small switch on the lamp when from behind me I heard a strained whisper.

"Rose."

"Huh?" I said trying to look towards Dimitri. My neck strained from turning towards the opposite direction as the rest of my body. My hand was still reaching out to touch the lamp. I stayed still for a few seconds in case Dimitri said something else. When it looked like nothing else was gonna happen I turned toward the lamp again. And just as I was about to turn the switch on the lamp the bed behind me moved ever so slightly and Dimitri shot up to a sitting position screaming, "Rose! No!".

Startled, I toppled off the edge of the bed, the wrist of my outstretched hand hitting against the night stand, hard, as I fell.

"Shit!" I exclaimed. I sat up and cradled my left wrist in my right hand. It was bleeding a little where it had scratched the edge of the nightstand but mostly it just hurt. The bed creaked once again and footsteps followed until Dimitri was standing in front of me.

"Roza? What are you doing down there?" I looked up to his face. The distress was fading and now his eyebrows were knitted together in confusion. The rest of him looked tense, whether it was from the nightmare, the fact that as a guardian he was always on alert when he was awake, or a mixture of both, I didn't know.

"I was trying to turn on the lamp", I tell him. He doesn't comment. He just does that annoying one eyebrow raising thing and helps me up.

"Let me see your wrist", he says holding out his hand.

"It's nothing", I say but I still place my wrist in his hand. His palms are sweaty. My wrist is still bleeding. "I've had worse. C'mon, Comrade, I've pretty much died twice".

As soon as I had said it I knew I shouldn't have. Dimitri's jaw clenched and his hold on my wrist tightened slightly. God, Rose, why are you so stupid. Why do you always open your big mouth? I knew I had upset him. He released my wrist and motioned towards the bathroom.

"I'll help you clean up your wrist." He flicked on the lights as he walked and I followed behind him. Dimitri went to the sink to wash his hands. I sat down on the counter next to the sink leaning back against the mirror. Dimitri dried off his hands and reached under the counter for the first aid kit we kept there.

My wrist was starting to throb painfully and Dimitri held it gently as he cleaned off the blood and moved it around, testing its range of motion. It reminded me of our training sessions back at St. Vladimir's Academy.

"Well", Dimitri said quietly."It's not broken, just sprained. So try to be careful turning on lights, Roza." He finished wrapping my wrist up. "I'll get some ice for it."

"Wait, Dimitri. Do you want to talk about it? You can tell me, you know? You don't have to keep anything from me."

"I'm not keeping anything from you, Roza. I would never keep anything from, I promise." He reached out and held both my hands in his. "I just don't think talking about it will help."

"What if you talked to someone else?" I said looking down at our hands. It hurt me a little to say it. If he couldn't talk to me, the person he loved, well, I didn't really want him talking to someone else. But if it was gonna help him, maybe it would be good.

"I'm in kind of a unique situation, Roza". He said as I looked up and met his eyes.

"I know. But as unique as it is it's still a traumatic event. Maybe a therapist or some sort of counseling could help. It helped Lissa".

"I'll think about it but I really think it's something that has to fade away on it's own." Dimitri said and I knew that was the end of this conversation. He was being stubborn about it. We both knew hew be just as stubborn as me sometimes.

"Fine. Let's go back to bed then. Maybe I can actually get some sleep". I said. I hopped off the counter and started to walk towards the bedroom.

"First, let me get some ice for your wrist," Dimitri said. "I don't want you to hurt it more than you already have." He turned to go to the kitchen but I reached out and grabbed his hand.

"I'll live", I said giving him a meaningful look. "I always do".

"You do, Roza", He said smiling. "You have an amazing body".

"For healing, you mean". I said, smirking at him.

"And maybe for some other things". He said, returning the smirk and leaning down to kiss me.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed! I'll try to update soon. Don't forget to review!<strong>

**-amandathereader**


End file.
